


Utility Belt

by fujoshi_robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Caretaking, Childhood, Dick Grayson is Robin, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M spanking, Over the Knee, Pain, Platonic Spanking, Sass, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi_robin/pseuds/fujoshi_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman reminds his young sidekick why you never leave home without your utility belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utility Belt

It was an average Friday night in Gotham City. The Finger River was aglow with light from the skyscrapers towering along its shore, Clayface was wreaking havoc on the local chemistry labs, and the Batmobile, sleek and black, was prowling the streets. Inside the car, Batman had barely said a word. He was running scenarios in his head for what the villain’s motive might be. Robin, a small but agile boy of only nine years, sat in the passenger seat, biting his lip with excitement. The action was about to begin.

 

As they pulled up to an old warehouse on the edge of the river, predicted to be the next loading spot for some of Clayface’s henchmen, the boy unclipped his seatbelt. 

 

“Batman!” he hissed, noticing a cluster of figures in the distance. But the Dark Knight had already spied the activity.

 

“Stay close, but hidden until I signal,” he ordered. Robin nodded, watching quietly as his mentor snuck up on the men, disarming them to great outcry, and leaving them bound in a heap with one shot of his line thrower. 

 

“Hey, what gives!? We wasn’t up to no good!” 

 

“Sure you weren’t,” Batman muttered, slitting open one of the men’s packages, marked for Clayface. At his signal, Robin’s figure stepped out from the shadows. 

 

“Thirty seconds. That must be a new record.” he smirked, as the thugs continued to complain loudly about their foiled plans. Batman’s swirling thoughts on Clayface’s scheme were interrupted though as his eyes darted across his sidekick’s small waist. 

 

“Robin,” he began, in a calm and steady voice. “Why don’t you do an examination of your uniform and tell me what’s wrong with it.” Dick blinked, his hands hurrying to touch the mask on his face to make sure it was there. He had been scolded for forgetting to wear the mask once or twice before. 

 

“It’s not my mask…” he said slowly, beginning to look down his gloves and the rest of his brightly coloured outfit. “Umm…” Bruce waited. “OH!” Dick clapped a gloved hand over his mouth. “I-I forgot my utility belt,” He said, embarrassed, as he looked down at himself and then back up at Batman, who nodded.

 

“It would seem so. Did you lay it out neatly with the rest of your costume like I asked?” Robin blushed and scratched his neck sheepishly.

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“Are you lying to me?”

 

“Er… well, I did lay it out, sir. But then… I, um, took it to my room to play before bed and I must’ve...forgot to bring it back down to the cave,” Robin admitted, his shoulders slumping at his mentor’s hard expression. 

 

“That was very irresponsible of you, Robin,” Batman began, his voice deepening, “You know as well as I do that we don’t bring cave equipment up into the manor. Your utility belt is not a toy. And now it’s caused you to forget it altogether.” Robin frowned, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the mini lecture. 

 

“But it’s  _ my  _ utility belt,” he replied haughtily. “I should be able to do what I want with it.” There was a pause while Batman looked down at his young ward’s face, hiding his surprise at the small outburst.

 

“You can go home and go straight to bed, that’s what you can do,” the cowled caretaker said in a final tone of voice. “I will have Alfred come pick you up right now.” 

 

“What?! No!!” Robin cried, stomping his foot in exasperation. He felt his heart sink. Bruce had already made him stay home two other nights this week because of a spelling test he had at school and the hero-in-training was itching to get out and fight crime on the streets of Gotham with his mentor.

 

“No?” Batman said, raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips to show he meant business. The sight of that little green pixie boot stomping on the concrete signalled an oncoming tantrum and Batman was not in the mood to deal with it. “You don’t tell me ‘no,’ when we’re on patrol and I give you an order, Robin. That’s rule number one.” Robin let out a low whine of frustration. 

 

“But Batman! It’s not my fault. And anyway, I can still fight without my belt! Let me stay! I can help with Clayface! Please?? Please please please??” He looked up at his hero with big blue eyes.

 

“Absolutely not,” Bruce said sternly. “Your utility belt is the most vital part of your uniform, and trying to fight without it would be a serious mistake that could cost you your life. Now, get in the batmobile while I radio Alfred. I’m getting tired of this argument.” A frustrated pout spread across Dick’s face and he crossed his arms angrily. 

 

“You never let me do ANYTHING!” Robin yelled out, making the henchmen look their way. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

 

“ _ Excuse me,  _ Robin? _ ”  _ The boy wonder knew he was in trouble, but he couldn’t stop himself. His cheeks burned furiously and small tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. 

 

“I just want to stay and go on patrol with you but you’re being a big, fat JERK!” Robin cried, stomping his feet again. “You wouldn’t let me go out this whole week and it isn’t fair! Why are you so mean?!” He began to cry then, spitefully and loudly.  _ All he wanted to do was help! Why couldn’t Bruce understand that?  _ Batman pressed a hand to his temple, exasperated.

 

“You need an attitude adjustment,  _ pronto. _ ” He grabbed his young partner’s wrist and led him towards the back area of the hideout where there were some old crates lying around, his black cape billowing behind them. Robin’s eyes widened. 

 

“Huh? Wait!! What are you doing? I’ll go home!” Dick exclaimed, beginning to panic as he realized what Batman meant to do. Bruce gave him a look that was somewhere between surprised and offended. 

 

“Oh no, young man. If you’re going to disobey my direct orders and throw a temper tantrum, I will deal with you right here and now.” He took a seat on one of the crates and pulled his ward over. The henchmen, looked on from where they were tied up, snickering knowingly amongst each other.

 

“Aww, does wittle Robin need a spanking?” One of them mocked.

 

“Batman,  _ please!”  _ Robin exclaimed, mortified, as his mentor picked him up and flipped him over his lap with ease. Bruce Wayne disciplined his ward on occasion when the boy behaved badly. And once in awhile, Batman also had to remind his precocious sidekick how to behave on patrol and to follow orders. But never had the man spanked him in  _ front _ of anyone else. Well, except Alfred, who always offered very little sympathy to the young master’s predicament, believing that a firm hand was the best approach for bringing up young boys. The thought of being spanked in front of anybody else — let alone criminals! —  was horrifying.

 

“Shush. Pay them no mind.” Batman slipped off his glove, whipped the boy wonder’s yellow cape out of the way and began to spank him hard on the seat of his green acrobat briefs. 

 

“Ouch!!” Dick exclaimed, wiggling a bit as the slaps bit into his tender flesh, and he felt his cape thrown over his shoulder. “Stop that!”

 

“Hold still,” Batman warned him, sending a flurry of sound slaps to his upper thighs. 

 

“Ow ow ow!!!” Robin cried, beating his arms angrily against Batman’s thighs and twisting and turning in a vain attempt to get away. 

 

“I said hold still!” The dark knight ordered in a very stern voice, getting a better grip on the boy’s middle and tucking in his arms to prevent more squirming. 

 

“It HURTS!” Dick complained, new tears streaming down his face. 

 

“It’s supposed to hurt,” Batman replied sharply. “You should be ashamed of the way you spoke to me just now, young man. You know better than to disobey a direct order in the field!” Robin pouted his lips together, but before he knew what was happening, Batman had reached over to place a stray cinderblock under his right foot, elevating his leg, and his young charge’s sore bottom up into the air at an unfortunate angle. 

 

“Wh-what are you..? OWW!!” Dick howled in pain as Bruce clapped him hard, his large hand hitting both buttocks again and again in the the center spot. The smacks hurt even more now that he was bent and stretched into such an uncomfortable position and Robin’s tiny green shorts did nothing to cushion the blows. In fact, the stretchy material seemed to radiate the heat and tenderness of his skin in an even more painful way. Batman’s muscular knee felt hard over his abdomen as he tried to squirm away. 

 

“If I can’t trust you to obey me on patrol, I can’t trust you enough to take you out on patrol at all!” Batman explained, using four sharp smacks to emphasize his point. 

 

“Ngghhh!!” Dick kicked and wriggled, trying to think how he could escape his punishment. He considered biting the man, but the batsuit was too armored and padded for that to do much good. He swung his legs back to meet his bottom, thinking perhaps he could manage to flip with enough force to break the hold, but Bruce simply pushed his legs back down with ease. 

 

“Try that again, and these will be coming off,” Bruce warned, grabbing the stretchy green fabric of Robin’s briefs and pulling them up tauter over his bottom to reveal hot, cherry-red flesh.  _ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  _ Dick gasped, his eyes widening. Batman wouldn’t, he told himself. Would he? It was bad enough getting a spanking in public, but on the bare? It was too horrible to think about. He felt himself blush all the way to his ears.

 

Equally horrible was the loud slapping and sting from Batman’s skin-to-skin spanking. Robin was yelping and hissing, as the painful blows hit him. 

 

“Okay, okay!” Robin whined, his whole face a fresh crimson. “OW! You can stop now!”

 

“Not until you’ve learned your lesson. What did you forget today?” A flurry of sound slaps landed on the boy wonder’s rosy bottom, the flat of Bruce’s large hand coming down again and again. 

 

“Ow! Oww! Ouch! Ough!” a new yelp escaped Dick’s lips with every smack. He let out a long groan. “BATMAN, PLEASE! Let me down!”

 

“I am very disappointed in your behavior, Robin,” Batman simply continued on scolding while he spanked, as though he hadn’t heard the boy. “Not only did you forget your utility belt after I clearly told you to lay it out neatly the night before,”  _ SLAP!  _  but you deliberately disobeyed an order for your safety,”  _ SMACK!  _ and then gave me quite a dose of lip!”  _ WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! _

 

“Okaaayyyy!!” Dick whined, hiding his face in the green fabric of his shoulder. “Please no more, Batman!! I’m sorry!!”

 

“You should be very sorry,” Bruce agreed, peppering his sidekick’s bottom with abrupt, stinging slaps. “If you ever throw a tantrum like that on patrol again, I will not hesitate to spank you on the bare. Are we clear?”

 

“Ohhhh oww, Yes sir!! AAAUUUGH!!!” Dick sobbed as Bruce began to spank him harder and harder, covering every inch of his bucking bottom.

 

“Good. Now, let me ask you again. What did you forget today, Robin?” Batman asked, his tone dark and stern, as though he were speaking to a hardened criminal.

 

“M-my utility belt,” the small boy whimpered, cheeks wet with tears. 

 

“And what’s the rule?” 

 

“Never leave home without it!! I’m so sorry, Batman, I really am!!!” the little boy wailed, going limp across his caretaker’s lap in despair. 

 

“I know you are,” Bruce said, his voice softening, as he pulled his partner up into a hug. “I know, Robin.” Dick was crying like a baby and Bruce felt his heart melt with sadness. It killed him to see his boy in such a state. But even so, he knew he would never forgive himself if Robin got hurt on patrol due to negligence. The chastened sidekick clung to the fabric of his mentor’s cape, sobbing heartily into the crook of the man’s shoulder. 

 

“Shh, babybird, it’s alright now,” Bruce whispered, rubbing his boy’s back underneath his sunny yellow cape. “You’re all forgiven.” Dick nodded, his bottom lip quivering as he clung to Bruce. “I’m so sorry we had to do that, sweetie, but you know I have rules for a reason. Your safety on patrol always comes first.” Robin tasted salt on his lips when he spoke again.

 

“I know, Batman. Th-thank you for taking care of me,” He mumbled, blushing as the words left him and Batman’s chest swelled. He planted a gentle kiss on Dick’s forehead, and then another on his ear, and then still another on his green glove. 

 

“That’s what I’m here for, Robin,” he answered, smiling as he felt his son relax a little, his tears and shaking subsiding. Batman stood, then, and began to carry the small boy to the batmobile.  

 

One of the henchmen snickered loudly as they walked by and Bruce gave him a rough knock on the head, making Robin smile. “You won’t be laughing for much longer,” He warned them as sirens blared and half a dozen cop cars pulled up around them. 

 

Batman set his young charge down gently in the passenger seat but Robin still winced and readjusted himself as his freshly spanked bottom came in contact with the seat. “It’s alright, chum,” Bruce said softly, ruffling his sidekick’s hair. “We’ll be home soon.” As he shut the passenger door and got into the driver’s seat, Batman reached underneath him, where there was a secret compartment and pulled out a worn, tawny stuffed lamb. Robin looked up, surprised. 

 

“Lammie!” the boy exclaimed, hugging the stuffie tightly as Bruce handed it to him. Toys were not typically allowed on patrol, but Bruce kept an exception for comfort objects in situations like this. As much as he tried to act as a shield, he knew that his young partner would inevitably see and experience upsetting things on the job. 

 

The drive home was quick and Batman pulled into the cave swiftly to hand Robin over to Alfred so he could continue to pursue Clayface.

 

“I love you very much, Dickiebird,” Batman reminded his little charge, giving him one last hug. “Sleep tight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“I love you too, daddy” Dick said softly, planting a kiss on the cowl, before he was handed into Alfred’s arms.  

 

“Alfred,” Bruce said to his com link, as he began to glide down the Gotham streets in the sleek Batmobile. “Give him a little warm milk with honey before bed; he’s had a rough night.”

 

“Understood, sir.” The butler replied, retrieving clean pajamas from the dresser. The little boy was rubbing his eyes with sleepiness. 

 

“I was bad,” he admitted bashfully, catching a glimpse of his rosy bottom in the cave dressing room mirror as Alfred helped him into new underpants and pajamas. 

 

“Oh, that’s quite alright, Master Dick,” Alfred said, giving the boy a peck on the nose and making him smile. “You should have seen Master Bruce at your age. He was something of a little terror.”

 

“Really?” Dick asked, genuinely surprised, as they made their way upstairs.

 

“Oh yes. How do you think all my hairs turned gray?” Dick giggled. “Go brush your teeth and get into bed, young master, and I shall prepare you some warm milk. Does that sound alright?”  

 

“Yes Alfred!” Dick yawned, scurrying off to the hall bathroom. There was a little stepstool there because he wasn’t quite tall enough to reach the large sink yet. 

 

When Alfred opened the door of Dick’s bedroom, a warm mug in his hand, he found the young master snuggled tight into his bed, the stuffed lamb in his arms. 

 

“Sit up to drink this. You’ll sleep well tonight,” he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and handing the boy his milk. Dick sat up and sipped from the cup. The milk was warm but not too hot and just a little bit sweet from the honey. He smiled. 

  
“Thanks Alfie,” They sat together for a moment before Alfred tucked the covers snuggly over Dick and kissed him on the cheek, before turning off the light and leaving the door just a crack open. Dick fell asleep, the stuffed lamb in his arms, dreaming of a caped hero protecting the city and knowing that he was very safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by the scene in Young Justice when Wally is teasing Dick about bringing his utility belt everywhere and Dick responds, "Never leave home without it— first thing Batman taught me."


End file.
